


Boyf riends Smut Fic

by beth_books2384



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom! Michael, Boyfriends, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top! Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beth_books2384/pseuds/beth_books2384
Summary: Michael pining over Jeremy even though they are already dating. Fluff and smut ensue.





	Boyf riends Smut Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so go easy on me plz  
> Also, I wrote this at 1 am so don't judge my writing skills :)

Michael was sitting in his history class, thinking of Jeremy. They had only started dating a few months ago, but Michael couldn't believe that Jeremy was finally his. Michael had been pining over Jeremy for 12 years. For a long time, Jeremy had been obsessed with Christine, which made Michael feel like he would never have a chance with him. But after Christine came out as asexual, Jeremy had stopped having a crush on her. Shortly after, Michael had decided to confess his feelings for Jeremy, and Jeremy said he felt the same way, and so they have been dating ever since. Michael was still incredulous. 

Jeremy was coming over to his house after school, where they'd usually get stoned in his basement, and then make out and Jeremy would always tell Michael how wonderful he was; whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Michael was snapped out of his daydream when he heard his history teacher's voice. "Michael Mell, would you care to elaborate on the events that took place during the Revolutionary War?" Michael just shook his head embarrassed, and waited for the attention to be off him. 

As soon as the bell rang, Michael jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, not caring that his teacher was yelling at him for running. He ran down the hall before it was really crowded and ran down the stairs to the ground floor to see Jeremy standing at his locker, putting his books in his locker. "Hey, what's up buddy? Are you ready to go over to my house?" Michael was really eager to get to his house so he could ravish his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, man, chill out. What's gotten into you today? You seem more excited than usual. Do you wanna smoke weed that bad?" Jeremy looked at him and smiled, and Michael felt like he was gonna die from how cute his boyfriend was.

Michael chuckled, trying hard to sound cool and failing. "Whatever, dude. But can we just go? I know you hate this place just as much as I do."

"The best part is getting to see you every day."

Michael blushed so hard. He hated that Jeremy was so cool when saying such embarrassing things in public. He thought Jeremy was supposed to be the awkward one.

They finally reached Michael's house and went downstairs to his basement. They had smoked until they were high and then started to make out. They were sitting on the couch, with Michael sitting in Jeremy's lap. Michael had his hands in Jeremy's hair, slightly tugging on it once in a while so Jeremy would let out a pleasing moan. Michael loved knowing that he had this much control over Jeremy. But Jeremy also had a lot of control over Michael. Jeremy's ice cold hands were under Michael's shirt, rubbing them all over his back and gripping his waist. 

"I love you so much, Michael. You're the best thing in my life." Jeremy whispered into Michael's mouth. Michael started kissing his jaw, and then his collarbone. "Hmm, I love feeling you on me, you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world." 

Michael was about to cry from happiness. Jeremy always made Michael feel like he was the center of the universe, and he loved Jeremy for it. 

Michael suddenly had the urge to take Jeremy's shirt off. But they had never done anything past making out, and Michael didn't want to force Jeremy to do something he wasn't okay with doing, So, as a sign, Michael let his fingers fall to the hem of Jeremy's shirt, tugging it up about an inch or two. Jeremy stiffened, and Michael immediately stopped and backed away as if he had hurt Jeremy. They just sat there staring at each other, breathing hard. 

"Look, man, I'm sorry, I know we haven't really done much but kissed, but I just got this feeling and, I don't know, just please don't hate me, I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. I mean, I understand if you hate me now and wanna break up, I-" Jeremy scooted closer and brought Michael's face in his hands, kissing him so gently and soft Michael thought he might melt.

"Hey, first of all, I would never break up with you, and second, it's not that I didn't like what you were doing, it just caught me by surprise. And if you would like to, I would love to continue what we were doing, and maybe more, if you're comfortable with it."

Michael rapidly nodded his head, and they continued their heated make-out session. Michael began to take off Jeremy's shirt, and Jeremy lifted his arms to make it easier. They quickly kissed again before Jeremy began tugging on Michael's hoodie, sliding it off of him. Then he picked Michael up and laid him down on his bed. Jeremy looked so mesmerized by Michael's beautiful body, and Michael stared at Jeremy, being a blushing and embarrassed gay mess. 

Jeremy pulled Michael onto his lap, gazing at Michael and rubbing his hands all over his body. "God babe, you're so beautiful." Michael just blushed and hid his face in Jeremy's shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey, are you alright?Tell me if you become too uncomfortable and we'll stop."

Michael kept his face hidden in the crook of Jeremy's neck, shaking his head. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just- I don't want you to see something about me that you won't like."

Jeremy couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Michael think Jeremy could ever find a flaw about Michael? Jeremy slowly lifted up Michael's head to look him in the eyes.

"Baby, there is nothing ugly about you. There is no other person I can ever see myself being with except for you. You know you're my favorite person," Jeremy smiled at Michael.

"Okay, I believe you, so can we get back to doing what we're doing?"

Jeremy answered by kissing Michael and then sticking his tongue in his mouth. They sat like that for a minute, just kissing, and then Jeremy got an idea. He slid his hand down Michael's waist until he reached the button of his jeans. He tapped his waist as a question of whether or not he had permission, and Michael broke the kiss to whisper a small "yes" before his lips went back to Jeremy's. 

Jeremy unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and started to yank them down along with his underwear. Michael was a panting mess spread out on the bed. His dick was hard and Jeremy could see precum beading at the tip. Jeremy got off of the bed and took off the rest of his clothes as well, then crawling back onto the bed to tower over Michael. "God you're so beautiful laying here, how did I get so lucky to find someone as wonderful as you?" Jeremy wasn't even thinking when saying those things. He was just thinking of how much Michael means to him. 

Michael looked as flustered as ever and looked down at Jeremy's dick, which caused Jeremy to look at Michael's dick. Jeremy got the best idea he'd ever had and slowly crawled backward until he was positioned above Michael's dick. Michael's eyes widened when he realized what Jeremy was about to do. "Do you want this Michael? I just wanna make you feel good."

"Yes, please, Jeremy! God, yes, I want you to, yes, please!" Michael couldn't control himself thinking about what was about to happen.

Jeremy looked up at Michael seductively and lowered his head to Michael's member. He licked a stripe from the base to the head and then took Michael's whole dick into his mouth, earning a surprised whimper from Michael. Soon, Michael was moaning uncontrollably, and after only a few minutes of Jeremy bobbing his head on Michael's cock, Michael was practically screaming that he was going to cum. Jeremy just kept moving up and down on him though, until Michael came in Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy swallowed all of it, and Michael lay there looking like a mess. 

"Baby, you're so good for me, letting me make you feel good, and you tasted delicious ." Jeremy came up to Michael and pressed a long kiss to his lips, trying to get Michael to taste himself.

Then Jeremy bent down to Michael's ear. "Do you want to continue, or do you think you've had enough today?"

"I want to make sure you feel good too, so I wanna continue. Would that mean... going all the way?"

"Do you want it to?"

"Yeah. I think so. I really like you Jeremy Heere." Michael gave the most innocent smile to Jeremy, causing him to have a really warm feeling in his stomach.  _This must be what love feels like,_ Jeremy thought.  _If soulmates are a real thing, then Michael is definitely mine, and I will always be his._  

"I really like you too, Michael Mell. And I will forever be yours." Jeremy made Michael blush for the hundredth time tonight. Michael leaned up and kissed Jeremy, and Jeremy wrapped his arms around him, making Michael feel safe as though nothing could ever hurt him as long as Jeremy was holding him. 

They just lay there for a few minutes, and then Michael felt Jeremy's hard-on rubbing against him. Michael reached down and started to stroke it, and Jeremy let out a surprised gasp, which turned into a moan. 

Panting, Jeremy said, "So do you have any lube or condoms?" Michael nodded quickly and reached into his bedside drawer for them. He shyly handed them to Jeremy, and he took them gratefully. "Sweetie, can you lie on your back for me, please?"

Michael obeyed and laid down, spreading his legs so Jeremy would have easy access to him.

Jeremy took the lube and put a generous amount on his fingers.He lifted up one of Michael's legs with his other hand and put it over his shoulder. He slowly started to bite the inside of Michael's thighs, making him squirm impatiently. "Jeremy, please. I can't take much longer. Don't tease me." Michael looked at Jeremy and pouted.

Jeremy just smiled and continued his slow torture. "I hate you, Jeremy."

"Nah, I know you love me."

Jeremy decided to end his torture and put a slick finger at his entrance, and pushed in. He felt Michael tense up, so he stopped. "Are you sure you want to do this, love? We don't have to."

"No, please don't stop. It's just really new, and it's kind of weird."

Jeremy moved his finger in and out of Michael, and after a minute of this, Michael had started to moan a lot more. Jeremy added another finger, and then another. When he decided he was ready, he slipped his fingers out without warning, earning a needy whimper from Michael. Jeremy ripped open the condom and slipped it onto himself. He crawled on top of Michael so that he could see his face while they did it. Michael reached his hands to Jeremy's head and pulled him down for a kiss. While they were kissing, Jeremy lined his dick up with Michael's entrance and pushed in until his he was inside him. Michael broke the kiss. practically screaming from having Jeremy inside him. 

"God, you're so beautiful, you're the best thing in my life. You're what I look forward to every day. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you with me all the time." 

By the time Jeremy had finished his declaration of love, Michael had adjusted to Jeremy's length nodded his head as an indication for Jeremy to move. Jeremy pulled out and then thrust back into Michael. They were both panting and moaning and breathing sweet nothings into each other's ears. 

Jeremy continued going faster and faster until they were both about 5 seconds away from coming. "Jeremy, I'm clo-"

"Me too love, lets come together." 

Just a few more thrusts and then they were both coming, Michael coming all over his and Jeremy's chests. Jeremy slowly pulled out and laid beside Michael. 

"I love you." Neither knew who said it first. 

 


End file.
